


unmasq

by kardala



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, FatT Femslash Week, Kissing, Masquerade Ball, Some sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kardala/pseuds/kardala
Summary: FatT Femslash Week Day 3 : Dance / Disguise





	unmasq

Hella doesn't know how she got talked into this particular brand of mission. She doesn't know why she doesn't just leave right now. She doesn't know why she doesn't go punch her friends in the face for assigning her this role instead of one that focused more on sword swinging and the like.

But no, she was standing here, idly dancing with some tall woman- taller than even her, which would be intimidating if Hella got intimidated ever- as her eyes scan the rest of the ballroom. She hadn't planned on dancing with anyone, just standing alone and waiting for her cue, dressed all the way up in some three piece suit she'd never thought she'd wear, but someone decided that it was no good for her to be all alone on such a night of joy and dance.

As long as this lady didn't mind too much when she ran off to go finish her duty, that was alright with her. 

The other woman- dark-skinned with her curly hair done up in a long light blue dress adorned with pearls- is leading flawlessly, like she's not even paying attention to her own feet. Hella, on the other hand, is struggling to keep up with even the most basic movements, but the woman seems only amused by this.

They move, slowly, in time with the waltz that makes Hella want to fall asleep, for many minutes in silence. There's little to talk about, over the soft music and the crowd of people around them. Introducing yourself is, of course, out of the question. The masquerade ball is the perfect night for those who don't want to be seen or heard or known, and Hella, for once, is perfectly content being none of those.

After a couple more minutes of Hella boredly observing, waiting for the signal, the woman leans over to her ear. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be a good dancer," she whispers, pulls her head back, and continues dancing.

Hella's instinct is to pull away, but she manages not to.

Of course, right? Of course. Why is she not even surprised? The pearls should've given it away. "You just know everything, don't you?" Hella says, voice low, her movements and touches quick and fleeting. Her mission is not Adelaide, but she doesn't really mind it for the moment, at least.

"Mm," Adelaide makes a noise that is neither agreement nor disagreement. "I do know why you're here,"

"And will you stop me?" she asks, not making eye contact. 

Adelaide thinks for a moment, pauses in her step, causing Hella to fumble for a moment. She's never been very graceful. "No," she decides, and picks the dance back up.   


"Good," Hella says. "You would've been a difficult obstacle to pass,"   


Not impossible, definitely, but time-consuming and effort-consuming. It's nice, for once, to have Adelaide on her side. Or, at least, not against her.    


"Flattery will get you anywhere but here, Queenkiller."   


Hella missteps again. Adelaide sighs. "You've not had much practice, I assume?"   


No, soldier training does not usually involve dancing lessons, Adelaide, how observant of you. "Fighting is sort of like dancing," she answers.    


Adelaide laughs, softly and oddly intimately, in a way that makes Hella catch her breath. "Not the kind of fighting you do."   


"Good thing you're leading, then."   


Hella glances around for her opening, and doesn't see it. Soon, it should be soon, then. Unless Hadrian pulls some stupid shit again and doesn't manage to get far enough to  _get_ her an opening, which then will be a problem. Not a problem for her, she'll figure it out, probably, maybe, but definitely a problem for Hadrian.    


"You are not discreet, Varal." she scolds.   


"Again, not my forté."   


"You would do well to have more talents than killing."   


"I do fine."   


"Then dance," she says, and then spins and does a series of movements that Hella absolutely can not keep track of, and somehow, it ends with her being dipped with 

Adelaide's masked eyes looking at her curiously.   


Hella isn't the romantic type, but if she was, she might think this was fun, and charming, and she might think that Adelaide was very pretty, and kissable.   


Well, she's always found Adelaide to be rather attractive, but then again, she finds most, if not all, women attractive.   


Adelaide smirks, as if she's reading Hella's mind (she does know everything, after all), and leans over so that just a touch of space is between them.   


She's giving Hella the option, the chance, the opportunity.   


Hella sighs, and takes it.   


Adelaide does not seem the littlest bit surprised, but does seem a fair amount of bit happy that Hella made this decision (is this a thing now? are they a thing now? god, what is she even doing).   


It's over as quick as it started, and Hella only gets to be disappointed for a moment before she's swirled back into the dance.   


"I-" Hella starts.   


"You missed your cue," Adelaide says, softly, not taking her eyes of her.   


"Wait- what? Shit, I should-" she glances at the crowd, and then at Adelaide, and then back and forth and back and forth between the two.    


She might not get a chance like this again, for either situation.   


_Don't be like Lem, don't be like Lem, don't be like Lem,_ her brain is yelling at her, but regardless, she clears her throat and turns to Adelaide.   


"That's alright with me," she says.   


Adelaide does seem surprised by that, just for a moment, and then smiles. "I'm glad it is," she says, and leans over, and kisses her warmly once more.   


Well, this will also be Hadrian's problem. He can figure it out, probably. Maybe. She doesn't really care. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! <3 <3


End file.
